Data Storage Devices (DSDs) are often used to record data onto or to reproduce data from a storage media. In addition to Non-Volatile Memory (NVM) that retains data across power cycles, DSDs may also include volatile memory that does not retain data across power cycles. Under normal operating conditions, the DSD can migrate data from volatile memory to NVM that may be needed after powering off. However, in some cases, power may be unexpectedly lost or there may not be enough time to migrate data from the volatile memory. In such cases, the DSD may encounter errors when powering up after the power loss since the data stored in the volatile memory is no longer accessible.